Groupchat : SEVENTEEN
by jihoonpark
Summary: Cuma groupchat, yang isinya obrolan gaje 13 cogan yang sering disebut SEVENTEEN atau SVT. Terserah deh mau nyebut seventin, sepentin, espiti, espete juga boleh. [SEVENTEEN FF! Scoups Jeonghan Joshua Jun Hoshi Wonwoo Woozi DK Mingyu The8 Seungkwan Vernon Dino]
1. Chapter 1

SVT Groupchat

.

.

17.50 KST

 ** _Scoupstastu_** _mengundang **YoonAngel** ke grup_

 _ **Scoupstastu** mengundang **JoshAhh** ke grup_

 _ **Scoupstastu** mengundang **Juntilanak** ke grup_

 _ **Scoupstastu** mengundang **Hosh** ke grup_

 _ **JoshAhh** bergabung dengan obrolan_

 **JoshAhh** : Paan nih?

 **Scoupstastu** : Ini groupchat Joshua :)

 _ **Scoupstastu** mengundang **Jeontor** ke grup_

 _ **Hosh** bergabung dengan obrolan_

 **Hosh** : Grup ini tipenya apa, hyung?

 **Scoupstastu** : Kamu kira groupchat ini Handphone ?

 **Hosh** : Yekan nanya, hyung -_-

 _ **Scoupstastu** mengundang **Woozilee** ke grup_

 _ **Scoupstastu** mengundang **Horse** ke grup_

 _ **Scoupstastu** mengundang **Kimtiang** ke grup_

 _ **Scoupstastu** mengundang **MrChu** ke grup_

 _ **Horse** bergabung dengan obrolan_

 **horse** : test

 _ **Scoupstastu** mengundang **DivaBoo** ke grup_

 _ **Scoupstastu** mengundang **VernC** ke grup_

 _ **DivaBoo** bergabung dengan obrolan_

 **DivaBoo** : What is this? Tell me, plese

 **DivaBoo** : *Please, typo kan -_-

 **DivaBoo** : Helloooo~

 _ **Scoupstastu** mengundang **ichan** ke grup_

 **Horse** : Coups hyung?

 **Scoupstastu** : Iya, Seokmin?

 **horse** : Ini grup apa, hyung?

 **Scoupstastu** : Nanti saja ya Seokmin. Tunggu Semua member sudah masuk, ya :)

 **Horse** : ok, hyung.

.

.

.

20.15 KST

 _ **YoonAngel** bergabung dengan obrolan_

 _ **Juntilanak** bergabung dengan obrolan_

 _ **Jeontor** bergabung dengan obrolan_

 _ **Ichan** bergabung dengan obrolan_

 **Ichan** : Ini apa?

 **Jeontor** : Ini apa? (2)

 **Juntilanak** : Ini apa? (3)

 **YoonAngel** : Ini apa? (4)

 _ **MrChu** bergabung dengan obrolan_

 _ **Kimtiang** bergabung dengan obrolan_

 _ **VernC** bergabung dengan obrolan_

 **VernC** : Ini apa? (5)

 **Kimtiang** : Ini apa? (6)

 **MrChu** : Ini grup apa hyung?

 **YoonAngel** : Eh Minghao syalan. Beda ndiri dia

 **Jeontor** : Nax China mang gitu, hyung

 **Juntilanak** : Mang nax China begimana, Jeon?

 **DivaBoo** : Nax China gebleg cuy

 **Horse** : ^nancep

 **VernC** : ^nancep (2)

 **Kimtiang** : ^nancep (3)

 **Hosh** : ^nancep (4)

 **JoshAhh** : ^nancep (5)

 **Juntilanak** : OY GENTONG KELUAR LO!

 **Hosh** : Mpozz

 **Kimtiang** : Mpozz (2)

 **VernC** : Mpozz (3)

 **JoshAhh** : Mpozz (4)

 _DivaBoo meninggalkan obrolan_

 **JoshAhh** : Syalan, Left dianya

 **Horse** : ntar hyung, we invite dulu lagi

 _ **Horse** mengundang **DivaBoo** ke grup_

 **Horse** : betewe, yang punya grup mana?

 **Hosh** : betewe, yang punya grup mana? (2)

 **Kimtiang** : betewe, yang punya grup mana? (3)

 **Hosh** : Copaz gue ae lu Kim

 **Kimtiang** : Lu juga copaz deka, hyung!

 **JoshAhh** : Azeekkk :v

 **Ichan** : Azeekkk :v (2)

 **YoonAngel** : Azeekkk :v (3)

 **VernC** : Azeekkk :v (4)

 **Horse** : Azeekkk :v (5)

 **Juntilanak** : Azeekkk :v (6)

 **MrChu** : Azeekkk :v (7)

 **Jeontor** : Azeekkk :v (8)

 **Hosh** : Oh, ada yang ngerasa tua ya..

 **Jeontor** : paan sih gaje

 **VernC** : Yang punya grup mana ini woy

 **Horse** : Yang punya grup mana ini woy (2)

 **VernC** : Copaz ae lu hyung

 **Horse** : sabar

 _Read by 9_

 **Horse** : diread doang

 _Read by 8_

 **Horse** : Jahat

 _Read by 9_

 **Horse** : Left ah

 _Read by 9_

 **Horse** : we serius

 **JoshAhh** : Lo Left gue adain pesta

 **Hosh :** ^ Saranghae hyung :*

 **JoshAhh** : Mitamit ih

 **Ichan** : Numpang ngakak :v

 **VernC** : Numpang ngakak :v (2)

 **YoonAngel** : Numpang ngakak :v (3)

 **MrChu** : Numpang ngakak :v (4)

 **Hosh** : Bagus, bully aja lagi

 **Hosh** : We ikhlas

 _Read by 9_

 **Hosh** : :)

 _Read by 9_

 _ **Hosh** meninggalkan obrolan_

 **MrChu** : Lah?

 **Horse** : Seharusnya gue yang left

 _Read by 8_

 **Horse** : Ok, we left beneran aja

 _Read by 8_

 **Horse** : Selamat tinggal kawan

 _Read by 8_

 _ **Horse** meninggalkan obrolan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Ok, apa ini?_

 _Adakah yang minat sama ini ?_

 _Kalo ada sih, abis lebaran diupdate-_

 _Eh, bedewe_

 _Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin, man teman_

 _Buat yang selalu ngereview ff aku tapi gak pernah dibales, buat yang cuma fav atau follow ff aku sebelumnya_

 _ataupun buat silent readers semuanya_

 _Aku minta maaf kalo punya salah_

 _Maaf karena nistain bias kalian juga /lahkapan?_

 _Pokoknya minta maaf buat semuanya_

 _Karena setiap ff berakhir tidak jelas_

 _._

 _Buat yang ngereview tapi gak pernah dibales,_

 _Maafkan akuuu T'T_

 _Aku baca kok, tapi terkadang males buat ngebales /digampar_

 _Maaf banget T'T_

.

.

Eh, Ada yang suka NCT?

Rencananya kepengen buat Groupchat versi NCT

Ada yang mau?


	2. Chapter 2

**_DivaBoo_** _bergabung dengan obrolan_

 **JoshAhh** : Lah baru gabung dia

 **DivaBoo** : Mang napa, hyung?

 **MrChu** : Scroll ae ke atas boo

 _read by 8_

 **Juntilanak** : OY BOO SEUNGKWAN! MAKSUD LU APA NGATAIN NAX CHINA GEBLEG HAH?

 **Ichan** : Mpozz

 **YoonAngel** : Mpozz (2)

 **JoshAhh** : Mpozz (3)

 **Kimtiang** : sekk ah, Jihan cuy

 **Jeontor** : Ss ah!

 **JoshAhh** : Set :)

 **YoonAngel** : Set :) (2)

 **MrChu** : Atas gue azeekkk :v

 **Jeontor :** Atasnya atas gue azeekkk :v

 **MrChu** : Atasnya atas atas gue azeekkk :v

 **Juntilanak** : atas gue nax syuman, bawah gue nax kutil

 _Read by 8_

 **Juntilanak** : Syalan cuma di read :)

 **Juntilanank** : Anju gue jadi nax kutil :)

 _read by 8_

 **Juntilanak** : Boo, kalo lu ikut ikutan ngeread doang gue pastiin leher lu gue tebas pake samurai :)

 **DivaBoo** : :)

 **Juntilanak** : ANJ

 **JoshAhh** : Jun itu mulutnya dijaga ya! mama gak suka Jun ngomong kasar kek gitu :)

 **Ichan** : Anju gregeddd :v

 **MrChu** : greged aneddddddd aw :v

 **VernC** : SS woy :v

 **YoonAngel** : Josh kawin ama syapa? kok gue gak diundang? :'v

 **JoshAhh** : ANJ :)

 **Juntilanak** : Josh itu mulutnya dijaga ya! mama gak suka Josh ngomong kasar kek gitu :)

 **VernC** : njata makan tuan :v

 **Ichan** : Mpozz :v mau ngakak

 **DivaBoo** : HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

 **MrChu** : Boo ketawanya boongan

 **VernC** : Tai dari mana lu?

 **VernC** : *Tau

 **VernC** : Typo Anj

 **MrChu** : Vernon itu mulutnya dijaga ya! papa gak suka Vernon ngomong kasar kek gitu :)

 **VernC** : Iya pa

 **VernC** : Maafin Vernon ya pah :)

 **VernC** : Vernon khilaf pa :)

 **DivaBoo** : malah diladenin -_-

 **YoonAngel** : Papa oh Papa :v

 _Read by 8_

 **YoonAngel** : Coeg kalian gaes :)

 _Read by 8_

.

.

.

 _3 Juli_

7.15 KST

 **Scoupstastu** : Selamat pagi adik-adik hyung :)

 **Ichan** : Pagi hyung~

 **Scoupstastu** : Chan sudah siap untuk berangkat kesekolah? :)

 **Ichan** : hm

 **Scoupstastu** : Chan ingin hyung buatkan sarapan? :)

 **Ichan** : Gadeh hyung, udah mayan siang..

 **Ichan** : Lagian sekolah Chan jauh. Kalo sarapan dulu bisa telat hyung

 **Scoupstastu** : Tapi jika saat belajar nanti Chan sakit perut karena lapar bagaimana? Nanti Chan sakit.

 **Ichan** : kalo udah nyampe sekolah nanti Chan langsung beli sarapan dikantin aja hyung. Gapapa kok

 **Scoupstastu** : Bagaimana jika sarapan Chan telah dikasih racun oleh pedagang kantin?

 **Ichan** : gak kok hyung. Chan kenal sama pedagang kantinnya.

 **Scoupstastu** : Tapi, Chan

 **Scoupstastu** : Kita tidak pernah tahu pikiran orang lain, Chan

 **Scoupstastu** : Bagaimana jika ia berniat meracuni Chan?

 **YoonAngel** : Brisik!

 **Scoupstastu** : Jeonghan kenapa?

 _Read by 2_

 _._

 _._

7.55 KST

 **Scoupstastu** : Yang benar saja ? Apakah belum ada yang bangun?

 **Scoupstastu** : Sebongie~

 **Scoupstastu** : Apakah virus pemalas dari Jeonghan menular ke kalian semua ?

 **Scoupstastu** : Adik-adik

 **Juntilanak** : Hyung plis deh, kita tingga satu dorm kalo mau bangunin yang lain samperin aja!

 **Juntilanak** : Percuma kalo hyung bangunin lewat grupchat, hape member banyak yang di silent

 **Juntilanak** : Lagian banyakin notif aja sih!

 **Scoupstastu** : Maafkan hyung, Jun

 **Scoupstastu** : Hyung tidak sengaja

 **Juntilanak** : Iya iya hyung

 **Juntilanak** : bedewe hyung

 **Juntilanak** : Fungsi ini grupchat apaan?

 **Juntilanak** : Hyung?

 **Juntilanak** : Kmvrt

.

.

10.37 KST

 **DivaBoo** : PING!

 **DivaBoo** : PING!

 **DivaBoo** : PING!

 **Kimtiang** : Brisik!

 **MrChu** : Dikira ini gc bbm apa? Pake pang ping pang ping segala -_-

 **DivaBoo** : Maap kak, nax bbm mang gitu

 **MrChu** : Serah lah -_-

 **JoshAhh** : _Hp?_

 **Jeontor** : Josh hyung mau ngebeliin hp buat kita-kita?

 **DivaBoo** : Wah- Tajir bener sih hyung jadi pengen dapet calon kek hyung deh...

 **MrChu** : Anju Seungkwan kode :v

 **YoonAngel** : Anju Seungkwan kode :v (2)

 **Juntilanak** : Anju Seungkwan kode :v (3)

 **Kimtiang** : Anju Seungkwan kode :v (4)

 **VernC** : Dasar -_- seisi grup pada hobi copaz -_-

 **VernC** : Dasar gak kreatif

 **VernC** : Mau jadi apa ini bangsa kalo pemuda-pemudanya pada gak kreatif?

 **VernC** : Mau jadi apa, hah? Jawab!

 _Read by 8_

 **VernC** : Setan -_-

 _Read by 8_

 **VernC** : YANG NGEREAD DOANG GUE SUMPAHIN GAK DAPET JODOH SAMPE UMUR 70!

 **YoonAngel** : Hadir

 **JoshAhh** : Hadiroh

 **Ichan** : Hyung, Chan lagi sekolah plis.. jadi wajar kalo Chan nyider

 **MrChu** : Tega amat lu sama nax sekolahan Non..

 **Jeontor** : Gue doain balik ke lu

 **Kimtiang** : Amin

 **DivaBoo** : Amin (2)

 **Juntilanak** : Pada ngomongin apa nih? Pake di-amin-in lagi?

 _Read by 8_

 **Juntilanak** : Kenapa aku yang selalu tersakiti, kawans? :)

 _Read by 8_

 **Juntilanak** : Kalian jahat :)

 **Juntilanak** : Mending Jun left juga :)

 _Read by 9_

 **Scoupstastu** : Jun ? Kenapa kamu ingin left?

 **Scoupstastu** : Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu, Jun?

 _Read by 8_

 **Scoupstastu** : Beritahu hyung, Jun!

 _Read by 8_

 **Scoupstastu** : Jun?

 _Read by 8_

 **Scoupstastu** : Jun?

 _Read by 8_

 **Scoupstastu** : Jun?

 _Read by 8_

 **Scoupstastu** : Jun?

 _Read by 8_

 **Scoupstastu** : Jun?

 _Read by 8_

 **Scoupstastu** : Jun?

 _Read by 8_

 **Scoupstastu** : Jun?

 _Read by 8_

 **Scoupstastu** : Jun?

 _Read by 8_

 **Scoupstastu** : Jun?

 _Read by 8_

 **Scoupstastu** : Jun?

 **YoonAngel** : Jangan nyepam ih!

 **JoshAhh** : Spam banget Cheol -_-

 **Scoupstastu** : Aku tanya kalian berdua

 **Scoupstastu** : Kalian apakan Jun?

 _Read by 8_

 **Scoupstastu** : Kenapa tadi dia mengatakan ingin left?

 _Read by 8_

 **Scoupstastu** : Adik-adik?

 _Read by 8_

 **Scoupstastu** : Adik-adik, jawab hyung!

 _Read by 8_

 **Scoupstastu** : Jeonghan?

 _Read by 8_

 **Scoupstastu** : Joshua?

 _Read by 8_

 **Scoupstastu** : Wonwoo?

 _Read by 8_

 **Scoupstastu** : Mingyu?

 _Read by 8_

 **Scoupstastu** : The8?

 _Read by 8_

 **Scoupstastu** : Seungkwan?

 _Read by 8_

 **Scoupstastu** : Vernon?

 _Read by 8_

 **Scoupstastu** : Dino?

 _Read by 8_

 **Scoupstastu** : Ah, hyung lupa

 _Read by 8_

 **Scoupstastu** : Dino sedang sekolah. Jadi Dino hanya akan menjadi Silent Readers.

 _Read by 8_

 **Scoupstastu** : Maafkan hyung, Dino.

 _Read by 8_

 **Scoupstastu** : Adik-adik?

 _Read by 8_

.

.

.

Ha-Lo

Sebelumnya makasih buat **Arlequeen Kim** & **Vhand17Seventeen-EXOtics** yang udah kasih saran.

Kalo untuk bahasa baku emang disengaja kok, soalnya ada - _something_ :v

.

Maaf, gak ada unsur lucunya T'T

Uji, Belom muncul disini,

SoonSeok juga masih ngambek.

Seungcheol yang kuotanya pas-pasan juga jarang buka grupchatnya.

Dan beberapa member terbully.

Aku suka itu!

 _Untuk bahasa Seungcheol yang baku,_

Uhm, itu dibahas tunggu Uji udah gabung di grupchat :v

#MenungguUjiBergabungDenganGrupchat

Btw, di grupchat ini bakal ada member yang sedikit _kekinian_ :v

.

Aju nais keren banget yaakkk

May gad gakuna aku,-

Wonuuuu~ Aku kangen~

Rambut Jeonghan panjang lagi, yampun '-'

Kak Chan keren ya? Gak aku, gak mungkin aku harus ganti bias .-.

.

Maygad, NCT Donghyuk pake stagename Haechan.

Aku gak suka. /gakadayangnanya

.

Ternyata aku update sebelum Lebaran ya'-'


	3. Chapter 3

17.15 KST

.

 **Ichan** : Hyung!

 **Ichan** : Jemput Chan!

 **Ichan** : Buruan!

 **Ichan** : _Manager_ -noona gak bisa jemput Chan sekarang.

 **Ichan** : Hyuuuuuuuuuuung!

 **Ichan** : BANGKE PUNYA HYUNG KOK PADA JAHAT!

 **Ichan** : HYUNG! CHAN DIIKUTIN SAMA OM-OM MESUM HYUNG!

 **Ichan** : TOLONGIN CHAN, HYUNG!

 **Ichan** : HYUNG!

 **YoonAngel** : Chan, Plis ya

 **JoshAhh** : Bisa pulang bareng anak boyben sebelah kan?

 **MrChu** : Sapa hyung?

 **VernC** : Chan peak.

 **MrChu :** Kamsud owe siapa anak boyben sebelah?

 **DivaBoo** : Nax ensete kah?

 **Juntilanak** : Mark ?

 **Juntilanak** : Mark Lee?

 **Juntilanak** : Yang bule?

 **Juntilanak** : Yang rambutnya warna warni?

 **Juntilanak** : Yekan?

 **Jeontor** : Rambutnya Cuma dua warna buk

 **Ichan** : uwe sama Mark NCT beda sekolah cuwk~

 **Kimtiang** : Mansae mansae mansae yeh! :v

 **MrChu** : Udah jaman Aju nais tapi masih nyanyiin mansae

 **Kimtiang** : Suka-suka gue dong!

 **Kimtiang** : Orang tamvan mah, bebas~

 _Read by 8_

 **Kimtiang** : Gaes?

 _Read by 8_

 **Kimtiang** : Gaes? Masih idup kan?

 _Read by 8_

 **Kimtiang** : TERANGKANLAH~ TERANGKANLAH~ JIWA DAN RAGAMU~ LANGKAH PENUH DOSA~

 _Read by 8_

 **Kimtiang** : AMPUNILAAAAAHH~ MAAFKANLAAAAH~

 _Read by 8_

 **Kimtiang :** Tak peduli ku dibully, omongan lu gue beli! Cacian lu gue cuci dengan senyuman prestasi :)

 _Read by 8_

 _ **Kimtiang**_ _mengundang_ _ **Hosh**_ _ke grup_

 _ **Kimtiang**_ _mengundang_ _ **Horse**_ _ke grup_

 **Kimtiang** : Setidaknya gue gak boleh dibully sendirian gaes :)

 _Read by 8_

.

.

22.37 KST

 **Scoupstastu** : Adik-adik

 **Scoupstastu** : Ayo berkumpul diruang latihan

 **Scoupstastu** : Sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan siaran di V App

 **Scoupstastu** : Untuk Wonwoo

 **Scoupstastu** : Kamu didorm saja

 **Scoupstastu** : Jika kamu ikut, nanti sakitmu bertambah parah

 **Scoupstastu** : Nanti kita akan menelfon Wonwoo

 _Read by 9_

 **JoshAhh** : SKarang?

 **Scoupstastu** : Iya, Joshua.

 **Scoupstastu** : Ayo cepat! Kita tidak boleh mengecewakan para _karat_!

 **VernC** : _'Carat'_ plis,-

 **Scoupstastu** : Ah, maafkan hyung

 **Scoupstastu** : Hyung masih sering keliru

 **MrChu** : Otw

 **Juntilanak** : Otw (2)

 **YoonAngel** : Otw (3)

 **Kimtiang** : Otw (4)

 **DivaBoo** : Otw (5)

 **Ichan** : Otw (6)

 **JoshAhh** : Cheol!

 **JoshAhh** : Lu dimana?

 **JoshAhh** : Gue udah didepan _practice room_!

 **JoshAhh** : Cheol

 **JoshAhh** : Seungcheol?

 **Scoupstastu** : Maaf Joshua

 **Scoupstastu** : Aku salah kasih info

 **Scoupstastu** : Kumpul di ruang rapat ya

 **JoshAhh** : ANJ :)

 **Juntilanak** : Josh! Inget kata mama, Mulutnya dijaga nak :)

 **JoshAhh** : Pantatmu!

 **Juntilanak** : Kalo gue pantat lu tainya Josh :)

 **JoshAhh** : ANJ :)

 **Juntilanak** : Josh, apa kata mama tadi?

 _Read by 9_

 **Juntilanak** : Joshua sayang :)

 **Juntilanak** : Jangan ngambek dong :)

 **Juntilanak** : Joshua itu cowok, cowok gak boleh gampang ngambek :)

 **Juntilanak** : Ah, mama lupa kalo Joshua cowok ke cewek-cewek an :)

 **JoshAhh** : Tai lu

 **Juntilanak** : Josh mulutnya dijaga dong!

 **Juntilanak** : Joshua gak boleh ngomong kasar! Apalagi sama mama sendiri!

 **Juntilanak** : Mama ini pantat, kamu tainya :)

 **JoshAhh** : Ganggu gue lagi gue kutuk lu jadi batu

 **Juntilanak** : Loh? Gak bisa dong!

 **Juntilanak** : Kan Joshua anak mama, seharusnya mama yang ngutuk Joshua jadi batu :)

 **Kimtiang** : Oy curut! Buruan kesini! Tinggal kalian berdua yang belom dateng!

 _Read by 9_

 **Kimtiang** : Setan gue dikacangin lagi :)

 _Read by 9_

 **Kimtiang** : #PrayForMingyu2k16 :)

 _Read by 9_

 **Kimtiang** : Coeg :)

 _Read by 9_

 _._

 _._

 _4 Juli_

 **Scoupstastu** : Adik-adik

 **Scoupstastu** : Hyung ingin bertanya

 **Ichan** : Nanya apa hyung?

 **MrChu** : Nytyp

 **Jeontor** : Nitip sempak pink polkadot Jun

 **JoshAhh** : Nitip boxer helo kiti punya Hansol

 **YoonAngel** : Nitip beha gue

 **DivaBoo** : Nitip ANU

 **VernC** : ^Ambigu coeg

 **VernC** : Anju boxer helo kiti gue dititip-titipin :)

 **Juntilanak** : Jeonghan hyung plis :v Sempak gue -_-

 **Ichan** : Chan Cuma baca punya Minghao hyung, yang lainnya pada burem dimata Chan :v

 **Kimtiang** : Eskups hyung mau nanya apa?

 **Scoupstastu** : Akhirnya ada yang peduli dengan pertanyaan hyung

 **Scoupstastu** : Jadi begini

 **Scoupstastu** : Ada masalah apa kalian dengan Soonyoung dan Seokmin?

 _Read by 9_

 **Scoupstastu** : Adik-adik, jawab hyung!

 **Scoupstastu** : Setelah kita siaran V App semalam, Soonyoung dan Seokmin merengek pada _manager_ -noona

 **Scoupstastu** : Mereka mengatakan, bahwa kalian mengucilkan mereka.

 **Scoupstastu** : Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian semua?

 **MrChu** : ANJ. SOONSEOK BAPERAN AMAT SIH

 **VernC** : Myungho, mulutnya dijaga sayang. Papa gak suka anak yang suka ngomong kasar!

 **MrChu** : Tai lu,

 **JoshAhh** : Myungho gak boleh gitu, Myungho harus jaga mulut

 **YoonAngel** : Kalo mulut Myungho liar kayak tadi bisa-bisa gak ada bujangan yang mau ngawinin Myungho :)

 **MrChu** : Syalan, kalo ada bujangan yang ngawinin gue berarti gue homo dong :)

 **Juntilanak** : Lah? Bukannya semalem kamu minta tambah ronde sama aku? :)

 **Kimtiang** : Lah? Pagi ini Myungho minta di _masuk_ in sama aku :)

 **Jeontor** : Minggu lalu aku udah pesen Myungho buat semalem. Dan aku puas banget :)

 **Jeontor** : Cuma lima ratus perak buat satu malem yang indah sama Myungho itu gak jadi masalah buat aku :)

 **MrChu** : Aing difitnah :)

 **MrChu** : Aing bukan cabe-cabean :)

 **MrChu** : Aing juga bukan nax yang suka nongkrong di klub malem :)

 **MrChu** : Ingat manteman, Fitnah lebih kejam dari pada pembunuhan :)

 **DivaBoo** : Wey, ada testi nya cuwk :v

 **Scoupstastu** : Kalian ini membicarakan apa?!

 **Scoupstastu** : Kalian tidak boleh mengotori pikiran Chan!

 **DivaBoo** : plis deh hyung

 **DivaBoo** : Waktu trainee kan hyung yang ngajarin kita beginian :)

 **DivaBoo** : Untungnya kita semua masih _normal_ , kalo udah _belok_ hyung tanggung jawab :)

 **Scoupstastu** : Seungkwan bicara apa?

 **Scoupstastu** : Lebih baik kalian menjawab pertanyaan hyung tadi!

 **Scoupstastu** : Ada apa dengan Kalian dan SoonSeok?

 **Kimtiang** : Mumpung inget hyung

 **Kimtiang** : Sebelum kita jawab, hyung harus jawab pertanyaan kita dulu!

 **Scoupstastu** : Baiklah, kalian ingin bertanya apa?

 **Kimtiang** : Fungsi grup ini apa hyung?

 **Jeontor** : Nytyp susu gajah

 **Juntilanak** : /Nyimak

 **Scoupstastu** : Sudah hyung katakan waktu itu

 **Scoupstastu** : Akan hyung beritahu jika semua member sudah bergabung dengan grup

 **Scoupstastu** : Dan sekarang Soonyoung, Seokmin, dan Jihoon belum bergabung di grup ini.

 **Scoupstastu** : Kalau Jihoon,

 **Scoupstastu** : Hyung mengetahui bahwa ia sibuk sehingga tidak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar melihat ponselnya.

 **Scoupstastu** : Tapi kalau Soonyoung dan Seokmin

 **Scoupstastu** : Mereka akan melakukan percobaan bunuh diri saat hyung tanya kenapa mereka tidak bergabung ke grup

.

.

.

O-ke

Tolongin selera humorku! T^T

Gak ada yang lucu disini

Dan aku gagal mengeluarkan Seok-Soon-Hoon disini

 _/Maaf_

 _._

Review?


End file.
